


The Doctor and the Cook

by SteveMcCoy



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Clones, Gen, Paradox, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveMcCoy/pseuds/SteveMcCoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Daleks have the ultimate weapon against the Doctor: the future version of the Doctor himself, trained to kill his past version.<br/>Now, with his memories erased, he will have to defeat himself along with the Daleks..... all with a help of a cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor and the Cook

 

FADE IN:

INT. CORRIDOR DALEK'S SPACESHIP - SPACE

It's pitch black. The lights TURN ON sequentially from the back to the front. 

THREE DALEKS walk forward from the end of the corridor. They arrive at the door. One of the Daleks insert its MANIPULATOR ARM arm to open it. The door opens.

INT. VAULT DALEK'S SPACESHIP - SPACE

They walk inside to a room where there is a ROUND CRYOGENIC CAPSULE.

 DALEK 01

Today we'll exterminate the enemy of the Daleks!

 

 DALEK 02

 He will be destroyed!

 

 DALEK 01

 Sequence ativated!

They open the capsule. WHITE SMOKE emerges from the capsule. We see THE DOCTOR, naked and in fetal position.  

DALEK 02

The Doctor will die soon! 

 

ALL DALEKS 

Daleks! Daleks! Daleks! 

EXT. CHINESE VILLAGE - SUNSET 1880

CUT TO:

A small village in China, with roads of dirt and sand. Just a few people are walking. It looks quite deserted. 

The TARDIS arrives. THE DOCTOR opens the door and put his head out. 

THE DOCTOR 

Beautiful! Like the old times. 

The Doctor walks through the village looking for something in particular. 

THE DOCTOR 

Ah, there you are. 

The Doctor stops in front of a really small DIM SUM RESTAURANT made of wood. He enters. 

INT. CHINESE RESTAURANT - SUNSET 1880 

There are two tables and a bar. The restaurant is empty except for a CUTE YOUNG CHINESE WOMAN, 22, who is the cook at the restaurant. 

THE DOCTOR 

Hello.

 

 THE COOK

 Hello traveler. What can I do for you?

The doctor sits at the bar, ready to eat.

 THE DOCTOR

 How do you know I'm a traveler? 

 

THE COOK 

You don't look like you are from 

around here. 

The Doctor looks around him. Then he turns to her. 

THE DOCTOR (smiling at her) 

Ooh, I like you. 

 

THE COOK 

What can I get you? 

 

THE DOCTOR 

Where is Xiu Ying? 

 

THE COOK 

How do you know her? 

 

THE DOCTOR 

Oh, well, I used to eat here once a year, long time ago. Very lovely lady, very sweet. And the best dim sum ever. 

 

THE COOK 

I know. She was my grandmother. 

 

THE DOCTOR 

Was? I'm sorry. 

 

THE COOK 

What did you mean you used to eat here? She stopped working here 30 

years ago, you must have been like what... 15 years old?

 

 THE DOCTOR 

Yeeeaah... why not. 

 

THE COOK 

So, you want some dim sums? 

 

THE DOCTOR 

Yes, please. 

 

THE COOK 

Sure thing. 

The cook goes into the kitchen. 

THE DOCTOR 

Smells delicious! 

The cook exits the kitchen and brings him hot dim sum. 

THE COOK 

Taste even better. 

The Doctor grabs his chopsticks and eats one. 

THE DOCTOR 

Oooh! Mmmm! Amazing. They are absolutely fantastic. 

 

THE COOK 

Thank you. Glad you like them. 

The cook starts cleaning the bar with an old cloth. 

THE COOK 

What's your name? 

 

THE DOCTOR 

Oh, I'm the Doctor. 

 

THE COOK 

Doctor who? 

 

THE DOCTOR 

Just the Doctor. You? 

 

THE COOK 

Oh, I'm the cook. 

 

THE DOCTOR 

Cook who? 

 

THE COOK 

I think it's pretty clear. You are the doctor and I'm the cook, but what's your name? 

 

THE DOCTOR 

Not really. It's the Doctor, just call me Doctor. What's yours? 

 

THE COOK 

OK. If you don't want to tell me yours I won't tell you mine. Call me Cook then. 

 

THE DOCTOR 

What do you mean the Cook? 

 

THE COOK (imitating him) 

What do you mean the Doctor? 

 

THE DOCTOR

Fair enough. 

 

THE COOK

Where are you from?

 

THE DOCTOR 

Oh, I couldn't tell you. 

 

THE COOK 

Why not? 

 

THE DOCTOR 

It's too complicated. 

 

THE COOK 

What? Just because I'm a cook you think I'm have no culture to understand? 

 

THE DOCTOR 

No, no, no. That's not what I meant. 

 

THE COOK 

I'll tell you what. If I don't understand where you are from, the food is free.

 The Doctor thinks for a bit what to do. 

THE DOCTOR 

Oh, what the heck! I'm a time traveler. I got a ship that can travels in time and space. 

The Cook looks at him surprised. Then her face changes and laughs, like if the Doctor was joking. 

THE COOK 

Sure. Now you just don't want to pay for the food. 

 

THE DOCTOR

No, I'm serious. 

The Cook turns and goes into the kitchen to tidy everything up. 

THE COOK(O.S.) 

Whatever. You know, it's funny. You just remind me of a story my grandmother told me when I was 

little girl. She said she also met a time traveler once, years ago, named.... 

The Cook puts her head out through the kitchen door. The Doctor smiles at her. 

THE COOK

 No. It's not possible. 

 

THE DOCTOR

I told you. 

The Cook, who was cleaning a BLACK METAL PAN, approaches to him with it. 

THE COOK 

How? 

 

THE DOCTOR 

I'll show you.

 The Doctor gets up. The Cook goes with him. They walk outside towards the TARDIS. 

THE DOCTOR 

This is my ship. The TARDIS. 

 

THE COOK 

The what? 

 

THE DOCTOR 

TARDIS. Time and relative dimension in space. And it's all mine. 

The Doctor opens the door with a snap of his fingers. He leans on it letting her know she can enter. The Cook, afraid, slowly enters. She's amazed. 

INT. TARDIS - SUNSET 

THE COOK 

It's... it's.... 

 

THE DOCTOR (entering) 

Yes, I know, bigger on the inside. 

 

THE COOK 

... free... the food is free. 

The Doctor goes to the CONTROL PANEL of the TARDIS and presses and pushes buttons and levers all over the place. 

THE DOCTOR 

So, where do you want to go? 

 

THE COOK 

What? What are you talking about? Now? 

 

THE DOCTOR

Yes, why not?! 

 

THE COOK 

I... I can't. I got things to do. I have to work at the restaurant. 

 

THE DOCTOR 

Oh, come on! It'd be fun. Do you want to meet The Beatles? 

 

THE COOK 

The who? 

 

THE DOCTOR 

The Beatles. A great English rock band. They broke up in the 70's. 

 

THE DOCTOR 

Well, in THIS universe, though. They are still playing together in the parallel universe. But we can't 

go there. Very crackly wibbly... breach. 

 

THE COOK 

What are you talking about? 

 

THE DOCTOR 

Let me show you the Universe. 

 

THE COOK 

The whole Universe? 

 

THE DOCTOR 

Come on. The Universe is not that big. The Cook doubts what to do. 

 

THE COOK 

Listen... Doctor. You don't have to pay me, you were right, I didn't understand, but now I really need to go back to work. 

 

THE DOCTOR 

So many stars, so many planets, how can you bear to sit down? 

 

THE COOK 

I... I can't... 

 

THE DOCTOR 

OK, right. Maybe this is too much for you to take. Well, in other occasion then. 

Suddenly, something is moving the TARDIS. They both, and the pan, fall on the floor. 

THE COOK 

What are you doing?!

 

 THE DOCTOR 

It's not me! 

 

THE COOK

 Make it stop Doctor! 

(while getting up and touching buttons) 

I'm trying!!! 

EXT. CHINESE VILLAGE - SUNSET 1880 

The TARDIS is being beamed up by something. It flies out of control, like an untamed animal, resisting to be moved. In its flight, it hits the restaurant, breaking it apart. 

INT. TARDIS - SUNSET 

It's out of the Doctor's control. The Doctor gets up and reads the TARDIS panels. 

THE DOCTOR 

We are heading towards a black hole! 

 

THE COOK 

A what?! 

BANG! The Doctor falls again.BANG! The TARDIS stops. They don't know where they are. They slowly get up. 

THE COOK 

What just happened? 

 

THE DOCTOR 

Something... or someone has brought us here.

 

 THE COOK 

Where? 

 

THE DOCTOR 

That's what I'm afraid to find out. Stay here. 

The Doctor slowly approaches the door. He opens it and sees that is black outside, except for a SPOTLIGHT on the TARDIS. 

INT. DALEK'S SPACESHIP - SPACE 

The Doctor steps out, closing the door behind him. Completely silence. A voice breaks it. 

DALEK (O.S.) 

Prepare to exterminate! 

His face changes from confused to angry. All lights come out. There are dozens of Daleks aiming at him.

 This is impossible! You cannot be here. I sent you all to the void! 

 

DALEK (stepping forward) 

And we survived. Now, you will die.

 

 THE DOCTOR 

Go ahead! I did it once, I can do it again.

 

 DALEK 

This time would be different, Doctor. 

 

THE DOCTOR 

Oh, yes? I'd like to see that. 

The WHOOSH SOUND of the TARDIS is heard. The Doctor looks behind to his TARDIS. It's still there and it's not moving. In front of them, next to the Dalek, ANOTHER TARDIS appears.

The door is open and ANOTHER DOCTOR (SAME ACTOR) emerges. 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

Oh, hello. 

 

THE DOCTOR 

What?! WHAT?! 

 

FUTURE DOCTOR (mocking him) 

What? What? 

 

THE DOCTOR 

What are you doing with the Daleks? 

 

The Future Doctor looks around to the Daleks, then, adjusting his jacket, he looks to The Doctor with a grin. 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

Daleks are cool.

 

**DOCTOR WHO - MAIN TITLES**

 

INT. DALEK'S SPACESHIP -SPACE

FUTURE DOCTOR 

(eating a Jelly Baby) 

Would you like a jelly baby? 

The Doctor doesn't know what to say. They look at each other for a second.

THE DOCTOR 

What are you doing? We don't talk like that. Daleks are definitely NOT cool. And we no longer eat 

jelly babies. You are confused. You are not (pointing him) this. 

Future Doctor withdraws a laser gun. 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

Oh, but I loooove this. 

 

THE DOCTOR 

This is not who we are. You are NOT who YOU think you are. Stop! Stop it! Right now! 

 

FUTURE DOCTOR

Good bye Doctor. 

Future Doctor points the laser gun to The Doctor and shoots him on his belly. The Doctor falls on the floor. SMOKES comes from his body. The Cook, through the doors, slightly open, sees everything. 

INT. TARDIS - SPACE 

The Cook, surprised and scared, slowly closes the door. She doesn't know what to do. She covers her mouth with her hands to avoid any noise coming out. 

INT. ROOM DALEK'S SPACESHIP - SPACE One Dalek moves towards The Doctor. 

DALEK 

The enemy is still ALIVE! You must kill The Doctor!!! 

 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

You idiot! If he dies, I won't be here. Take him and erase his memory. 

FOUR DALEKS take The Doctor away. The rest of the Daleks walk away. The Future Doctor is the only one in the room, between the two TARDISES. Future Doctor dances and laughs. 

BANG! 

The Future Doctor falls on the ground, revealing THE COOK with the METAL PAN on her hands behind him. The Cook drags the Future Doctor inside of the original TARDIS. 

INT. TARDIS - SPACE

 The Cook leaves the Future Doctor on the floor. She heads to the control panel. 

THE COOK 

Come on! Please... take me home. 

She smashed all buttons she can see. A FEW TEARS run through her face. 

THE COOK 

Please... 

In that moment the TARDIS starts whooshing. EXT. CHINESE VILLAGE - NIGHT 1880 

The Cook drags Future Doctor outside the TARDIS. In that moment the door closes, the TARDIS start whooshing. 

THE COOK 

No, no, no!! 

The Cook, helplessly, pushes and pulls the door of the TARDIS but it disappears in front of her. She cleans her tears. She sees her restaurant destroyed. She pulls the Future Doctor to a near house. 

INT. CHINESE ROOM - NIGHT

DISSOLVE TO: 

The Future Doctor, with his shirt opened and no jacket, is FILLED WITH ACUPUNCTURE NEEDLES all over his body. Some of them have SMOKE coming out from the top. His hands and feet are TIED UP. 

The Cook is grinding some herbs. 

FUTURE DOCTOR (waking up) 

NO!!! 

The Cook jumps scared of his yell. She quickly grabs a wet towel and shushes him. 

THE COOK (in Mandarin) 

You are awake. Good, take a rest.

 

 FUTURE DOCTOR 

What? What are you talking about?

 

 The Cook looks at him very surprised. Neither of them can understand each other. 

THE COOK (in Mandarin) 

What are you saying? I don't understand. You spoke Mandarin to me earlier. 

 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

I don't understand anything you are  saying. Why am I tied up? And why do I have all these needles on me?

 The Future Doctor tries to sit up and untie himself. The Cook, scared of him, rapidly grabs her METAL PAN and threats him. 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

Hey wait... OK. OK. I won't do anything. Question! Who are you? And why do I have this terrible headache? 

 

THE COOK (in Mandarin) 

If you are wondering about the bump in your head, yes, it was me. 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

I don't remember anything and you are not any help at all... Where's my TARDIS? 

 

THE COOK (in Mandarin) 

TARDIS! I understand that word. You said TARDIS , right? 

 

FUTURE DOCTOR

 Yes! TARDIS... Where.... is... my... TARDIS? 

 

THE COOK (in Mandarin) 

I don't know what you are saying. Where's the other doctor? 

The Future Doctor sighs in despair and leans back on his bed.

 INT. TORTURE ROOM DALEK'S SPACESHIP - SPACE 

The Doctor, unconscious, is tied up on top of a METAL BED. He cannot move at all. Even his head has a band that holds him very still. 

DALEK 

Start the procedure! 

The bed rotates from horizontal to vertical. The sound of the bed moving wakes The Doctor up. 

THE DOCTOR (gasping) 

What's going on? 

 

DALEK 

You will become our ally!

 

 THE DOCTOR 

Never! I'd rather be dead. 

 

DALEK 

You will be a good Dalek, Doctor. 

A weird-looking metal device descends and it is placed on his temples. 

THE DOCTOR 

What are you doing? 

 

DALEK 

You will remember nothing.

 They activate the device. A electric shock is visible and audible. It goes through The Doctor's brain. He screams with a lot of pain. 

CUT TO: INT. CORRIDOR DALEK'S SPACESHIP - SPACE 

Two Daleks drag The Doctor's body, unconscious, through the corridor. They open a door. 

INT. VAULT DALEK'S SPACESHIP - SPACE 

It's the same room than in the beginning. The Doctor is naked, in fetal position, inside a ROUND CRYOGENIC CAPSULE. They FREEZE The Doctor, WHITE SMOKE fills the capsule. The door of the capsule closes. 

DISSOLVE TO: 

INT. CHINESE ROOM - NIGHT 

The Cook is finishing cooking DIM SUMS. The Doctor has no longer any needle in his body but he is still tied up. 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

That smell. I know that smell. What is it? 

 

THE COOK (in Mandarin) 

Whatever you are saying. I'm cooking. You need to recover and help me find the Doctor. The good one. 

 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

Smell good but I'm not hungry. I just want to leave. I need to go... (trying to remember) somewhere. 

 

THE COOK (in Mandarin) 

Don't try to escape or I'll hit you again.

 The Cook grabs a dim sum with chopsticks and offers it to him so he can eat. 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

I said I'm not hungry. 

 

THE COOK (in Mandarin) 

Eat! The Cook insists with her chopsticks pointing at his mouth. 

 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

I said no! 

 

THE COOK 

(in Mandarin and upset) 

Eat it! 

 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

OK. OK. If I eat, will you let me go? 

The Future Doctor points his hand with his eyes. The Cook thinks about it for a moment. 

THE COOK 

(grabbing the metal pan)(in Mandarin) 

OK. I'm going to free you so you can eat... but if you try anything... 

She waves the pan at him. 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

Yes, I know. I won't do anything. 

The Cook releases the Future Doctor. He sits up and grabs his plate of dim sum. With his chopstick he eats one and his face change completely to REALIZATION. 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

Xiu Ying? 

The Future Doctor looks to the Cook and smiles. He hugs her. The Cook is surprised and kind of happy-ish. 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

Xiu Ying!

 After a few seconds his smile disappear. 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

Wait a second! You are not Xiu Ying. You are... You are... Come on brain! 

 

THE COOK (in Mandarin) 

I'm not Xiu Ying. I'm... 

 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

Yes! Her granddaughter! YES! I REMEMBER! 

The Future Doctor gets up, full of energy and happiness. Suddenly his memories come back all at once, causing him pain and worst of all, hatred. 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

Daleks! 

The Future Doctor touches his temples, remembering what the Daleks did to him. 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

They made me their puppet to kill myself from the past. Idiots! That would never work. (to the Cook) If 

I kill myself from the past, how can a future version of me exist to go back to the past? They are creating a stupid paradox! 

 

THE COOK (in Mandarin) 

OK.. whatever you are saying. 

 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

We have to go back. There shouldn't be two Doctors at the same time. Specially two same regenerations. Where's my TARDIS? 

EXT. CHINESE VILLAGE - NIGHT 1880 

The Future Doctor exits the small house, getting dress, looking for his TARDIS. The Cook follows him. 

FUTURE DOCTOR

 Where is she? Where's the TARDIS? 

 

THE COOK (in Mandarin) 

TARDIS...Yes. It disappeared. I don't know where it went. 

 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

Silence! 

The Future Doctor starts thinking and talking to himself. 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

Of course, of course! How can I be so stupid? Two doctors, two TARDISES. 

 

The Future Doctor turns to her and explains the situation like if she understands, but even though he's talking to her, he is saying his thoughts out loud to himself. 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

The same but not the same. Each one is emotional attached to each Doctor. So... if I call her, she would come to me.

 The Future Doctor grabs his SCREWDRIVER and looking up, it points to the sky, as high as he can. He activates it. 

Nothing happens. 

He looks at the Cook and points up again. He activates the screwdriver again. 

Nothing. 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

I... I don't understand. How did you bring me down here? 

The Future Doctor grabs the Cook by her arms. 

THE COOK (in Mandarin)

 Let me go.. I don't understand what you are saying or doing. 

 

FUTURE DOCTOR

What did you do? Think! 

 

THE COOK

(in Mandarin) 

What are you doing? I just want all of this to be over. I want to go back to my life. 

 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

Come on! You had to do something to make the TARDIS work. 

The Cook starts crying. A small WHOOSH sound is heard far in the background. 

THE COOK 

(italic is in Mandarin - regular is in English) 

 _I want the other Doctor back._  

 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

Yes! I'm the Doctor! 

 

THE COOK 

 _No, you're not the Doctor. You are_   _different._  

Now the whooshing sound of the TARDIS is clearly heard. 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

She's back! You did it! 

 

THE COOK 

How? Wait... I can understand you now. 

 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

It's the TARDIS. It's translating everything for us. You brought her back. 

The Future Doctor caresses the TARDIS very gently. There is something wrong and he can tell. 

FUTURE DOCTOR (to himself) 

This is not my TARDIS. This is his.

The Future Doctor turns and looks at the Cook. 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

You made an emotional connection with her. I don't understand how or why, but... (turning to the TARDIS) she likes you. 

 

THE COOK 

Nothing you are saying makes any sense. Where's the Doctor? 

 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

I'm the Doctor. 

 

THE COOK 

Not, you are not. I saw the two of you and I hit you because you shot the Doctor. 

 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

Yes. But he's still alive. I'm his future. Come on! We don't have time to waste. 

 

THE COOK 

No, I can't... I don't know who you are. 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

I promise you. I'm him. And we will save him. Together. 

 

THE COOK 

I... I... need to go and fix my restaurant. That's the only thing I got from my grandma. 

 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

Listen. I can't do this without you. I need your help. HE needs your help. 

The Cook suspects. 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

(offering her his hand) Trust me. I'm the Doctor. 

The Cook grabs his hand, excited and worried at the same time. They run towards the TARDIS. 

THE COOK 

(she stops running) 

Wait! 

 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

What?

 The Cook goes back inside the house. After a few seconds, she comes back with the BLACK METAL PAN. The Doctor looks at 

her without quite understanding the situation. 

THE COOK

What? I have trust issues. 

She gets inside the TARDIS. The Doctor sighs and enters. INT. TARDIS - NIGHT 

The Future Doctor closes the door and moves towards the control panel of the TARDIS. He moves one of the screens closer to him and scans the Daleks' ship. There is a massive ship and what it looks like a black hole. 

THE COOK 

What are you doing? 

 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

Looking for answers. A black hole? 

 

THE COOK 

What's that? 

 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

Question! Why is there a black hole next to their ship and why they are not being pulled by its gravitational force? 

 

THE COOK 

Do you always talk like that? 

 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

Only when I have an audience. 

The Future Doctor touches all buttons and levers. His face is serious, determined, and at the same time, excited. 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

I've never thought I would save myself. There is always a first! 

In that moment he pushes the last lever, making the TARDIS disappear. 

EXT. SPACE 

The TARDIS is flying and spinning at FULL THROTTLE towards the gigantic SHIP OF THE DALEKS. Next to their ship, there is an even bigger black hole. 

INT. DALEK'S SPACESHIP - SPACE 

The TARDIS arrives inside the Dalek's ship. It's the same room where they received the Doctor for the first time. But right now it's completely empty. 

The Future Doctor slowly opens the door and stick his head out. 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

We have to find the Doctor. 

 

THE COOK 

Wait, you told me you were the Doctor. 

They both walk through the room, looking for a corridor, or any clue that leads them to the Doctor. 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

And I am, but I'm his future. We need to find him before he travels to the past and shoots myself again. 

 

THE COOK 

My grandma used to say that the past should be left in the past or it can steal your future. 

 

THE DOCTOR 

Exactly... but what if my tomorrow is also my yesterday? Don't you understand? My past is also my future. 

 

THE COOK 

(waving her pan to him) 

I think I hit you too hard. 

The Future Doctor pulls out his SCREWDRIVER. He activates it and uses it as a detector. 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

If there are two doctors, there are two screwdrivers. 

The screwdriver seems to detect something. 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

That way. 

INT. CORRIDOR DALEK'S SPACESHIP - SPACE 

Two Daleks are at the end of the corridor. Watching, as soldiers, that nobody gets in or out from the door they are protecting. 

The Future Doctor and the Cook, hidden, look at the Daleks, thinking how to beat them. 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

I am in the other side of that room. 

 

THE COOK 

How do you know? 

 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

Aren't you paying attention? I'm him. From the future. Focus.

 

 THE COOK (to herself) 

The Doctor from the past was nicer. 

 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

OK. I will distract them. You wait here, as soon as they come, hit it with your pan. 

 

THE COOK

 Wait! What? What are you....? 

Before the Cook can finish talking or even asking, the Future Doctor jumps in the middle of the corridor. 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

Hey you lot! Guess who?

 The Future Doctor runs away from the Daleks. The Daleks pursue him. 

DALEKS 

Exterminate! Exterminate!

 One Dalek pass the Cook who is hidden grabbing her pan very tight. As soon as the other one pass next to her, BANG! She smashes its eye and weapon. 

The other Dalek turns to her. 

DALEK 

Intruder! Exterminate!

 The Future Doctor jumps by surprise onto its back and with his screwdriver he manages to let the Dalek unconscious. 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

Come on! We don't have much time. 

They run towards the door. The Doctor opens the door pointing his screwdriver at a panel next to it. 

INT. VAULT DALEK'S SPACESHIP - SPACE 

The Future Doctor and the Cook enters the vault. The Future Doctor breaks the control of the door with his screwdriver. Now it cannot be open from the other side. 

The other TARDIS, HIS TARDIS, is there, next to the ROUND CRYOGENIC CAPSULE. He approaches his TARDIS. 

FUTURE DOCTOR (talking to the TARDIS) 

There you are sexy. My TARDIS. 

 

THE COOK 

How can you tell them apart? They look exactly the same. 

 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

A mother could tell her identical twins apart. 

The Future Doctor gently tap his TARDIS, like when someone taps a puppy. 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

OK. Let's save me. 

He gets closer to the ROUND CRYOGENIC CAPSULE. He points his screwdriver to it but it does nothing. 

FUTURE DOCTOR

 What? 

He hits the screwdriver a couple of times and tries again. Nothing. 

He starts looking for something. 

THE COOK 

What are you looking for? 

 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

His screwdriver. Maybe it's connected to his somehow. 

Under a table, he finds his clothes and the screwdriver. 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

Why are my clothes in here? Please don't tell me I'm naked! (with hatred) Daleks! 

He gets up and points the other screwdriver. Nothing. He looks at it, points it again. Nothing. 

He looks at her. Doesn't know what to do. He points both screwdriver. Nothing. 

FUTURE DOCTOR (desperately) 

Oh, come on! 

The Future Doctor moves all over the room. He walks to one corner, alone. The Cook just simply looks at him. 

FUTURE DOCTOR

I need to think. 

(A few seconds in silence)

 

 THE COOK 

If I had my mule, we could pull the door with a rope. 

 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

(still looking at the wall) 

That's it! 

 

THE COOK 

What? 

 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

(turning and walking towards her) 

You are a genius! 

The Future Doctor kisses her forehead and runs inside his TARDIS. 

THE COOK 

Why? What did I do? 

The Cook follows him inside the TARDIS. INT. TARDIS - SPACE 

The Future Doctor lifts a few plates from the floor and goes inside. He is looking for something underneath the control panel. Throwing useless things to the top floor where the Cook is. 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

(O.S.) You are clever! 

 

THE COOK 

(talking to the gap where the Future Doctor is) 

Please, Doctor, could you try to speak my language a bit more? 

 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

Pulling! So simple yet genius! My thinking is over complicated, and I let the simplest things slip my mind. 

 

THE COOK 

Thank you! (to herself) although you just call me simple... (to him) but I just said we need a mule! 

 

FUTURE DOCTOR (popping his head out) 

And we have the best one. 

The Future Doctor grabs a few ropes and attaches them to the control panel of the TARDIS. 

INT. VAULT DALEK'S SPACESHIP / TARDIS - SPACE 

In seconds, the Future Doctor, running from the TARDIS to the CRYOGENIC CAPSULE ties a few ropes to the door of the capsule and the control panel. 

He starts the TARDIS. It flies in place, just a few inches from the ground, and pulls the ropes like a strong animal. They are very tense, pulling the door with a lot of force. 

While the Future Doctor controls the TARDIS, the Cook is at the door, watching if the system works. 

THE COOK 

You have to pull harder! 

 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

That's what I'm trying! 

The TARDIS is pulling as much as it can. The ropes are about to break. The lock of the capsule starts to weaken. 

THE COOK

 It's working!

 

 FUTURE DOCTOR

 Come on, girl! 

The TARDIS makes a final pull and takes the door of the capsule with her. 

The Future Doctor stops the TARDIS and quickly runs to the Doctor with a blanket. The Cook and the Future Doctor move the Doctor inside the TARDIS, leaving him on the floor. They go back to the room to pick the Doctor's clothes up. 

BOOM! 

An explosion outside the room just happened. Lucky for them, it didn't break the door, but it shook them enough to make them fall. 

An alarm sets off. The Daleks must have found the other two defeated Daleks. 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

They found us! Quick! 

INT. CORRIDOR DALEK'S SPACESHIP - SPACE 

Several Dalek are shooting at the door, trying to enter. INT. VAULT DALEK'S SPACESHIP / TARDIS - SPACE 

The Future Doctor gets up. 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

We have to go. 

BOOM! Another explosion. Bigger than the previous one. 

The Cook screams and runs under the table. She covers her head with her arms. 

FUTURE DOCTOR (from the TARDIS) 

We have to go! 

The Cook is trembling, afraid of the noises and explosions, covering her ears to not hear the loud noise. 

The Future Doctor runs to her. He grabs her hands and separate them from her face. 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

We have to go now. 

 

THE COOK

 I can't. I'm too scared.

 

 FUTURE DOCTOR 

I understand. But I need you to come with me now. 

 

THE COOK

(trembling and rocking herself) 

I was happy in my restaurant. I had an easy life, without problems. 

 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

Listen to me, happiness is not the absence of problems, but the ability to deal with them. THE COOK (smiling nervously) 

That's something that my grandma could say.

 

 FUTURE DOCTOR 

I know. She taught me that. 

She looks at him. This is the first time she truly trust him. 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

I can save you, but I need you to walk that path with me. 

She grabs his hand and both run IN SLOW MOTION towards the TARDIS. An EXPLOSION happens inside, breaking the door. The Daleks enter and shoot everywhere. 

INT. TARDIS - SPACE 

RETURN TO NORMAL SPEED as soon as they are inside. The Future Doctor closes the door. The Daleks, outside, shoots at the TARDIS. 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

Right! We need a plan. I need to wake me up. 

 

THE COOK 

What about those things outside?

 

 FUTURE DOCTOR 

The Daleks? They cannot enter here... I hope. 

 

The Future Doctor and the Cook kneel next to the Doctor, unconscious. The Future Doctor grabs the Doctor by the arms to shake him up. 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

Wake up! Wake up! 

 

THE COOK 

Why don't you slap him? 

The Future Doctor looks at her, dubious about what to do. He is about to slap him. 

FUTURE DOCTOR (stopping himself) 

If I hurt myself, does that make me weak or strong? 

 

THE COOK 

For Buddha's sake! 

The Cook makes herself more room, pushing the Future Doctor. She slaps hard the Doctor. 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

Ouch! 

 

THE DOCTOR 

(waking up very abrupt) 

DALEKS! 

As soon as the Doctor sees the Future Doctor, his face changes to anger. 

THE DOCTOR (with hatred) 

You! 

The Doctor jumps on top of the Future Doctor, choking him. They fight. 

FUTURE DOCTOR (to the Cook) 

Hel..ppp....!

 They move all over the place, knocking things out. 

FUTURE DOCTOR (being choked) 

You are... not... a Dalek,... Doctor! 

BANG! 

The Doctor falls on the floor, unconscious again, revealing the Cook with the pan in her hands, like the first time she hit the Future Doctor. 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

Thank you. 

 

THE COOK 

I thought he was the good Doctor. 

 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

He is. I am. We both are, but his mind is partially gone. Lucky for us it's been only a few hours since 

the procedure so his memories are still safe. 

The Future Doctor uses his screwdriver to recover the Doctor's memory. He points his temple and activates it. 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

He'll be fine. Now, let's fix this problem once and for all. 

He starts the TARDIS and whooshes until it disappears. INT. DOCTOR'S TARDIS - SPACE 

The FUTURE DOCTOR'S TARDIS reappears inside the FIRST TARDIS, THE DOCTOR'S ONE. The Future Doctor and the Cook exits the TARDIS to enter the main room of the Doctor's TARDIS. 

THE COOK 

Wait, how is this even possible? 

 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

It's not. It's a paradox and we have to fix it before it's too late. 

 

THE COOK 

Why? What's wrong with two Doctors? 

 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

Everything, it's very complicated, my future cannot exist if the past... and... shut up, OK? 

 

THE COOK 

OK!... Can't we just leave? 

 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

If we leave, hundreds of Daleks could fly to Earth and they will destroy it and I'm the only one who can stop them. 

 

THE DOCTOR (O.S.) 

You are not the only one. 

The Future Doctor and the Cook looks off screen. It's the Doctor, entering through the TARDIS, dressed and adjusting his jacket. 

INT. DALEK'S SPACESHIP - SPACE 

The Daleks are mobilizing. Getting ready to attack. They are moving all over the ship. 

DALEK 

All Daleks prepare!!! DALEKS Exterminate! 

INT. DOCTOR'S TARDIS - SPACE 

Both Doctors are using their monitors and screens. Looking for something. 

THE DOCTOR 

There is no singularity in the black hole.... Why is not pulling us inside? 

 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

They must be stopping the gravitational force, but how? 

The Cook, very shocked, is looking at both Doctors, wearing the same clothes. She points to one Doctor, then to the other. 

THE COOK (talking to both) 

Do things like that happen to you often? 

Both Doctors look at each other, and agree, that kind of weird things happen to them, more often that not.

 BOOOOM! 

A noise and electrical explosion happens inside the TARDIS. 

THE COOK

 They are attacking us! 

 

THE DOCTOR 

No. It's the TARDIS inside the TARDIS. It cannot hold the paradox for too long. 

 

FUTURE DOCTOR

I shouldn't be here. 

BOOM! 

Another shake inside the TARDISES. They hold to whatever they can. 

THE DOCTOR 

There! I think I found what is keeping the black hole still. 

INT. GRAVITATION ROOM - DALEK'S SPACESHIP - SPACE 

The TARDIS whooshes until appears in the room, where there is a gigantic HOURGLASS-SHAPE COLUMN, filled with YELLOW ELECTRICAL RAYS GOING FROM THE TOP and FROM THE BOTTOM, COLLIDING IN THE MIDDLE, creating a small EXPLOSION. 

The room is filled with DALEKS, pointing their weapons to the TARDIS. 

DALEK 

You are surrounded Doctor! 

The door of TARDIS opens. The Future Doctor's hand sticks out, his fingers are open, surrendering. 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

Don't shoot. It's me. YOUR Doctor. 

He exits the TARDIS, grabbing the Cook by her arm, like a prisoner. He walks towards the Daleks. 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

I captured them. 

 

THE COOK 

You lied to us!

 The Future Doctor throws the Cook to the floor, in front of the Daleks, where she kneels. 

DALEKS

 You are the enemy! Exterminate! 

 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

No, no, no... Daleks are cool, remember? I'm with you. Your enemy is inside the TARDIS. But I have his companion. 

 

DALEK 

We don't believe you! 

The Future Doctor draws his SCREWDRIVER and shoots her. There is nothing coming out from the screwdriver, except the 

sound that it makes. The Cook, in pain, falls to the ground. 

FUTURE DOCTOR (to the Dalek) 

Happy? 

The Dalek, who spoke, doesn't show any emotion, even if it could. It stays still looking at him. 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

Doctor! Come out or I'll kill her! 

The Doctor slowly comes out from his TARDIS. He stands in front of the door. 

THE DOCTOR (angry) 

You filthy nitwit. 

The Future Doctor doesn't react. He leans to the Dalek. 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

I think he's talking to you. 

 

DALEK 

Exterminate the Doctor! 

 

THE DOCTOR

 Wait! Wait! If you're going to kill me, let me know one thing before I die. 

 

DALEK

The answer is no. 

 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

Oh, come on. That's the least thing you can do when someone is about to die. 

The Daleks hold their weapons. Silence fills the room. 

THE DOCTOR

 How did you come here? How did you stop the black hole from pulling you apart. 

The Dalek doesn't answer right away. It stares at the Doctor, hesitating to talk. Finally it breaks the silence. 

DALEK 

We can control the ruptures of space. 

 

THE DOCTOR 

That's impossible.

 

DALEK 

We stop the gravitational force and travel through it.

 

 THE DOCTOR 

There are no black holes in the void where I sent you. 

 

DALEK 

We created one with our technology. 

 

THE DOCTOR

(pointing the hourglass column) 

I'm assuming with that, right? 

 

DALEKS 

Enough questions. Now you are going to die. 

 

THE DOCTOR

 OK, OK... 

The Doctor, very subtly, draws his screwdriver. 

THE DOCTOR 

Before I die, one more thing... there is one thing worse for you than the Doctor. 

 

DALEK 

What is it? 

The Future Doctor appears next to the Doctor. They both draw their SCREWDRIVERS and point, at the same time, to the HOURGLASS COLUMN. 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

Two Doctors. 

They activate their screwdrivers at the same time, making the hourglass column stops its energy within. 

EXT. SPACE 

The black hole crumbles and starts pulling things inside. 

The Dalek's ship moves toward its center while it's breaking 

apart. 

Many pieces breaks from the ship and fly to the black hole which it swallows everything. 

INT. GRAVITATION ROOM - DALEK'S SPACESHIP - SPACE 

DALEK 

EXTERMINATE! 

The Daleks start firing but with the black hole pulling them inside, it's hard for them to aim. The Doctors help the Cook get up. She was faking the whole time. 

THE DOCTOR 

Come on! We have to go. 

With a lot of effort, they manage to get inside the TARDIS, while the Dalek's shop is breaking apart. 

INT. TARDIS - SPACE 

Everything is exploding and shaking inside the TARDIS. They run to the control panel and hold very tight to everything they can. 

THE COOK 

Are we safe?

 

 FUTURE DOCTOR 

Not for long. 

 

THE DOCTOR (to the Cook) 

This is not the black hole. This is the paradox. 

More explosions are happening inside and outside the TARDIS. INT. GRAVITATION ROOM - DALEK'S SPACESHIP - SPACE 

Dozens of Daleks are flying towards the black hole. Some of them are strong enough to be attached to the ground, moving away from the pulling force. 

EXT. SPACE 

The black hole implodes. A shock wave burst a big chunk of the Dalek's spaceship. A lot of Daleks fly into space. 

INT. TARDIS - SPACE 

The Doctor grabs a rope and tie it up, very tight, to the control panel of the TARDIS. He, then, ties the Cook up with the rope, to make her safe. The noise is getting louder by the minute. 

THE COOK

 Thank you. 

 

THE DOCTOR

 Thank YOU.

 The Future Doctor is studying the black hole in one of the screens. The Doctor returns to his spot in the control panel as well to see how bad the situation is. 

FUTURE DOCTOR

 We need to close the black hole or it will swallow the Earth. It's too close.

 The Future Doctor looks, very serious, to the Doctor. They both know what the other one is thinking. 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

You know there is only one way to fix it. 

 

THE DOCTOR 

No! We can find another one. 

 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

The paradox is too massive. The TARDIS couldn't sustain it. 

 

THE DOCTOR 

But now we have two. 

 

FUTURE DOCTOR

 This is not your future. We changed it. I should never have existed. 

They look at each other. The Doctor knows that's the truth. It's painful for him, but he knows he must do what is right. 

THE DOCTOR 

(typing on a keyboard) 

The TARDIS can close the black hole. But it has to be done once the last Dalek enters. 

More explosions are happening inside the TARDIS. 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

How long will it take?! 

 

THE DOCTOR

 That will depend on you. The TARDIS could accelerate its pulling force. 

 

FUTURE DOCTOR

 Would the shield of the TARDIS protect you?

 

 THE DOCTOR

 Yes... I mean, I hope so. I guess. If the door is closed, we should be fine. 

One more explosion occurs. Everything shakes. The noise is unbearable. 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

OK, then! 

The Future Doctor runs towards the Cook. 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

Take care! You were fantastic and you make the best dim sums of all Universe! 

He hugs her really tight. The Cook doesn't understand what's going on. She smiles at him, but at the same time, sadness fills her heart, knowing that something terrible is about to happen to him. 

The Doctor and the Future Doctor face each other. They have to talk really loud to hear each other. 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

It's been a fun ride to save myself! 

 

THE DOCTOR 

You don't know what's in the other side!

 

 FUTURE DOCTOR 

It doesn't matter! We have to do this! 

 

THE DOCTOR 

I know! but... this future should never happen in this Universe and you must disappear from here... but 

inside a black hole, anything's possible...anything could happen in 

there.. and if you don't disappear, you may die! 

 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

Since when does that stop us?! 

They look at each other with a smile. They both hug each other. Really tight. Like two brothers. Hanging in there for a second. The Future Doctor knows he must leave, but he's afraid, even though he tries to hide it. 

They stop hugging and look at each other one last time. The Future Doctor taps the Doctor's shoulder. 

FUTURE DOCTOR 

Off we go!

 The Future Doctor walks, with a lot of effort, to his TARDIS. It's all shaky in there and explosions and pulling forces are happening all over the place. 

He manages to get to the door. He looks at them one more time. He waves and gets inside, closing the door. 

His TARDIS whooshes and disappear. 

THE COOK 

Where is he going?! 

 

THE DOCTOR

 He's going to stop the black hole! 

 

THE COOK

 How?! 

 

THE DOCTOR 

Well.... he's the Doctor! 

The Doctor ties himself up with a rope as well as the Cook. EXT. SPACE 

The FUTURE DOCTOR'S TARDIS appears in the middle of the black hole. The TARDIS spins faster and faster around the black hole. Light beams come from this motion of the TARDIS in a circular shape, surrounding the BLACK HOLE. 

BOOM! 

A new shock wave occurs. The pulling force is stronger now and it's pulling everything in its path. The Dalek's ship is almost half broken. 

INT. TARDIS - SPACE 

The new shock wave really shake the TARDIS. They are holding really strong to anything the can, the ropes, the console... 

The door of the TARDIS starts to shake very violently. The Doctor, concerned, looks at the door. 

The Cook, seeing the Doctor's face, looks at the door as well. 

EXT. SPACE 

The other TARDIS is spinning even faster, containing the BLACK HOLE. More light beams come out and spin around everything. Daleks are still being swallowed and their ship is almost gone. 

INT. TARDIS - SPACE 

The door is open violently, and the pulling force is taking everything from the inside of the TARDIS. They both hold to everything they can. 

THE DOCTOR 

I have to close it! 

The pulling force is growing stronger. They must close the door of the TARDIS to be safe. The Doctor unties himself and with a lot of effort walks to the door. 

The TARDIS start to lean over. Everything now is tilted a few degrees. 

In SLOW MOTION, one Dalek enters the TARDIS, fighting against the pulling, it manages to get a few feet inside. Its weapon is aiming at the Doctor. 

The Cook, holding to everything she can, is aware of that. She quickly unties herself and runs toward the Dalek and hits it with her pan. 

RETURN TO NORMAL SPEED, The Dalek shoots and misses the Doctor, but it hits the inside of the TARDIS, what makes an explosion. The Dalek spins and gets pulled by the breach made by the BLACK HOLE. 

The explosion has also pulled the Cook out of the TARDIS. She's holding, with one hand, to one of the door of the TARDIS. 

She lets her pan go so she can grab the door with both hands. Her body is completely horizontal, pulled by the black hole with ferocity.

 The Doctor runs toward her, extending his arm as much as he can while holding to the other door of the TARDIS. 

THE DOCTOR 

Don't give up just yet! 

The Cook can't hold any longer. 

THE COOK 

I can't! 

 

THE DOCTOR 

Grab my hand! 

She lets one of her hands from the door to grab the Doctor's hand. They are inches apart. 

THE DOCTOR 

Come on! 

 

THE COOK 

Doctor! 

 

THE DOCTOR 

Come on Rose!

 The Cook can't take it anymore and her hand slips over. At that moment the Doctor grabs her hand. He's holding her as much as he can. 

At that exact moment, the last Dalek passes through the black hole, the FUTURE DOCTOR'S TARDIS makes one last light beam. 

EXT. SPACE 

The TARDIS' last spins and light beams create a final shock wave. 

BOOM! 

INT. TARDIS - SPACE 

The shock wave pushes the Doctor and the Cook inside of the 

TARDIS and makes the door closes itself. 

EXT. SPACE 

The black hole disappears with all the Daleks and their ship. 

INT. TARDIS - SPACE 

The Doctor and the Cook, on the floor, remain silence hugging each other. 

FADE OUT. EXT. VILLAGE - DAY 

The TARDIS is parked on the ground. The Doctor comes out. Then, the Cook comes out after him. Her face is full of happiness when she sees her village. 

She cannot believe she's finally there. 

INT. DESTROYED RESTAURANT- DAY 

DISSOLVE TO: 

The Cook is lifting some wood planks, trying to tidy up the place. 

THE DOCTOR 

(looking at the place, with guilt on his face)

 I'm so sorry.

 

 THE COOK 

It's OK. Things happen, right? 

 

THE DOCTOR 

But this was your grandma's. 

 

THE COOK 

I think she would like for me to take a rest. She used to say that not everything in life is work. 

 

THE DOCTOR

 What are you going to do, then? 

 

THE COOK 

I want to see more things, Doctor. 

 

THE DOCTOR 

Why don't you come with me? 

 

THE COOK 

I'd love to, but, you know what? I need to start small. I think I'm going to travel THIS world first, 

before, you know, black holes... and Daleks. 

The Doctor smiles at her. Like a proud father to his daughter. 

THE COOK 

What happened to the other Doctor? Is he dead? 

 

THE DOCTOR 

Maybe. It's impossible to know. And the not knowing is a very hard thing for my mind to tolerate. 

 

THE COOK

 So, if you are not sure, he may be alive over there, that's good, right? 

 

THE DOCTOR 

There are worse things than death, Cook. Specially with Daleks. 

They both remain silence, thinking about the Future Doctor who gave his life for them. 

The Cook without looking at the Doctor, and without being sure if she should ask, she finally dares to. 

THE COOK

(tidying things up) 

Who is Rose? 

 

THE DOCTOR

(surprised)

 How do you know Rose? 

 

THE COOK

 That's how you called me. Up there, when you saved me. 

 

THE DOCTOR

(emotional) 

Oh... err.. She was an old friend.

 

 THE COOK 

Is she also inside a black hole? 

 

THE DOCTOR 

No, no. She's safe. But it wasn't me who saved her.

 The Cook, looking at his face, knows she touched a sensitive subject, so she changes the topic. 

THE COOK 

By the way, thank you for saving me.

 

 THE DOCTOR

 And thank YOU for saving my life.... twice. 

CUT TO: 

EXT. VILLAGE - DAY 

The Doctor walks to his TARDIS. The Cook, exits the restaurant, but she stays behind, next to the broken door. 

THE COOK 

It's Shi Kong. 

 

THE DOCTOR

(turning to her) 

Sorry, what? 

 

THE COOK My name. Shi Kong. 

 

THE DOCTOR 

It's been real nice to meet you Shi Kong. 

The Doctor enters the TARDIS. 

THE COOK 

Hey! 

The Doctor opens the door, suddenly, with an alert face. 

THE DOCTOR

 What?! 

 

THE COOK 

You've never told me your name. 

 

THE DOCTOR 

I told you. It's the Doctor. 

SHI KONG laughs, she knows he is impossible. 

The Doctor smiles and enters again inside the TARDIS. After a few seconds, the TARDIS whooshes until it disappears. 

She looks at the sky, with a big smile. She turns and enters her restaurant. 

THE END 

FADE OUT.

 

 

 Email:dropit@hellostonehenge.com

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
